


I really need you

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Help, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	I really need you

“Perfect” you said admiring your freshly painted nails. Date night for you and Sonny, finally. It had been way too long. Between his unpredictable hours, your long days at the hospital and a toddler you barely had time to breath let alone go on a date. Now 5 months pregnant with baby Carisi #4, things were only going to get more crazy. You had been planning this night for 2 weeks. Bella agreed to keep the boys for the night, God bless her.

Your cell rang as you were walking to the closet to put on your dress. Sonny’s beautiful face popped up on the screen. “This call better be telling me you are on your way home, Detective.” Silence. “Sonny, babe, you there?” After a few seconds you heard Sonny’s voice. Only it wasn’t your husbands usual upbeat voice.

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I….” he let out a deep breath, he continued his voice shaky. “C-can you please come get me?” Bile immediately rises in your throat. 

“Where are you? Are you OK?” trying to keep your voice calm.

“At church. Please doll, I need you.” Your heart broke, 

“Oh Dominick, I’m on my way. I love you.” “I love ya too.”

You scrambled into some jeans and sweatshirt, slipped on your shoes and you were out the door. Making it to church in record time, you hurried into the church. You saw him right away. He was kneeling, clutching his rosary, eyes closed. “Sonny” speaking softly and touching his shoulder, so you didn’t startle him. He stood quickly and wrapped you in his arms so tight you could barely breath. Encircling him with your own arms you ran your hands up and down his back while softly whispering “I’m here. I got you babe.”

After several minutes of holding one another, he loosened his grip and looked down at you. His expression haunted. Eyes sad, scared. Reaching up to touch his face, you noticed the dry blood in his hair. Your breath caught. “What happened? Are you hurt?” He shook his head no, 

“Not my blood. His blood.” A part of you was relieved, while the other part knew whatever happened had shook Sonny to his core. 

“Hey let’s go home, huh?” Sonny replied, 

“Pray with me, please.” His eyes pleading. “Of course.” You knelt down beside your beautiful, broke husband. You prayed for peace and comfort for Sonny and for guidance and strength to help him through what happened. He squeezes your hand letting you know he’s ready to go.

The car ride was quiet. Sonny never stopped touching you the whole way. Once you got home, you helped him get out of his coat and shoes. He stood motionless, like he didn’t know what to do next. Taking his hand and guiding him into the bedroom. You finished helping him undress. His favorite shirt, and yours, was ruined. He loved seeing you wearing only that shirt.

“Let’s go shower.”, You took his hands in yours

“Yeah that sounds good.” he says. Once in the shower, Sonny grasped your hips.

“Here. Lean down so I can wash your hair”, you instruct. He complies and your heart clenches when you see the water run dark red as you rinse his hair. Soon the water is running clear, and you finish washing his body. You shut off the water and climb out of the shower. You wrap a towel around your hair and body and pass him one as well. You run your hands through his clean, wet hair. He looks so young when his hair is flopping in his eyes, you raise on tip toe and kiss his nose. He gives you a small smile. Grinning back at him, you lead him back to the bedroom.

You him a pair of his sweats and and slip one of his T-shirts over your head. “Hungry?” you ask. 

“Not right now. Can you just lay in bed with me? I need to feel you” and he takes your hand, kissing it. He melts your heart, you would do anything for this man. Pulling the covers back, you get into bed and he follows. He gives a soft, but passionate kiss and lays his head in your lap, giving your belly a kiss as well. You gently scratch the back of his neck with one hand and the other resting on Sonny’s arm. 

Taking a deep breath Sonny started talking. “I went in first. We knew Cole had Quinn in that house. It was just me and Liv. I went in before her. I got upstairs, and finally found her. She tied up, gagged.”, taking a deep breath he continued. She was trying to warn me. I didn’t hear him come up behind me. When I turned around…” he trailed off. You were quiet, waiting for him to tell the rest. “He, uh, he put the gun to my head.”

You froze. “Sonny, Jesus. I…” 

“Don’t stop’. It feels good.” You start running your fingers over the back of his neck. “The whole time all I could think of was you and the kids. Liv coming to the door, telling you what happened. How would you tell the boys? My Ma? And the baby would never know me. I’d be leaving you alone.” 

Tears started running down your face. You swiped them away quickly. You didn’t want to upset Sonny anymore than he already was.”The next thing I know, Cole is on the floor and his blood is…Liv got a good shot. She saved me.”He let put a breath.

You pull him up and deliver a crushing kiss. He returns the kiss just as enthusiastically. Before you know it you both are pulling off clothes. Holding on to one another like your lives depended on it. 

After you both laid in bed, holding one another, limbs tangled. Sonny kissed your head and peppered kisses to his chest. He pulls your chin up to look at him “I could definitely go for some food now”, he said with a lop-sided grin.

“Same here” you replied and returned the smile. 

“Santiago’s pizza, Netflix and chill?” He asked.

“Sounds good to me”, you reply with a giggle. 

“You know you’re pretty amazin’, right doll?”

“I believe I’ve heard that somewhere before.” 

“C’mon. You order and I’ll find somethin’ for us to watch. Hey, thanks for ya know everything you did today. For me”.

“Hey. For better or worse” remember? I got you, you got me.” 

“I love you Mrs. Carisi.”

“Right back at ya, Detective.”


End file.
